


失效的药

by qiekenaohey1



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiekenaohey1/pseuds/qiekenaohey1
Summary: 在战斗结果已经成为结局之后的故事因为抗药性引发的喜闻乐见的事情
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 50





	失效的药

光在最近的日子里突然减少了接受委托的数量，生活也规律了很多，倒不是因为英雄突然想休养生息了，而是为了避免出危险他不得不这么做。  
这个事实说起来很难以置信，但是强大如光这样的人，在性别上却是真真切切的omega。  
早年间光不是很在意身体，各种各样的战斗连轴转，让身体状况实在说不上好，所以导致自己的激素水平也不太稳定，所以一到发情期就更加难以控制局面。  
这两天差不多又到了光的发情期，所以光又开始了小心翼翼的日子，为了让发情期到来的瞬间能够把自己锁在密闭空间里，光已经很久没敢跑出水晶都了。毕竟，有些事情光还是不想见到的。每个omega肯定都听过无数遍如果在野外发情的后果，而且光经历和其他omega不太一样，这种事情已经不仅是听过，甚至还见到过。光也就更加谨慎了一些。  
毕竟，像他这样，身体激素分泌乱的一团糟，还一把年纪（毕竟也是奔三大龄冒险者）没有找到alpha的omega到了发情期真的是不得不谨慎起来。  
伙伴们看到了光的异常也很快意识到了是怎么回事，避免了和他过多接触——毕竟拂晓大部分人都是alpha。之前到了这个时期都是由塔塔露这样反而罕见的beta传达信息的，但是现在找不到人，只能先停止活动一段时间了。  
今天光又是只挖了半组棉花就休息了，躲在屋子里慢慢的搓棉布。  
搓了十来张，光就一脸凝重的停止了工作——失败率比往常高，高品质率低了很多，看来发情期真的要开始了。  
光放下了棉布，打开了放着抑制剂的柜子。虽然对于长期滥用抑制剂的光来说，它已经没什么用了，但是至少，能够稍微减轻症状。  
这是恶性循环，但是光依然是这样不爱惜自己的身体的乱用药物。  
原因很简单，在光眼里，比起自己的身体恐怕还是世界的安宁和他人的幸福比较重要。  
光从柜子里掏出了那个装着违禁药物的小药瓶——omega是一种少见的能延续优良基因的性别，虽然不至于到把人关起来生孩子的地步，但各个国家早就有为了让omega保持生育能力而达成的禁止抑制剂的公约。  
作为众人崇敬的英雄就是有这一点好，总能有一些平常人没有的渠道。能弄到违禁品。  
不过，药物剩下的也不多了，还是需要继续去买一点才行。光晃了晃药瓶，里面还剩下两粒小药片。  
倒出一片白色的药片，正打算就着水吞下去，意识却猛的仿佛遭受了重击，手一抖药片就脱离了掌控，落在地上顺着木地板的缝隙滚到了床底。  
同时瞬间爆发的，是恐怖的炙热，火热到让大脑都不太清楚。粘液从下方隐秘的地方开始渗出。  
光瞬间意识到了不妙，这一次的发情期来的比以往还要突兀和猛烈。发抖的手挣扎着去摸还剩下一片药片的药瓶，但是视线已经被高热烧的模糊，光摸了好几次都没能抓到那小小的玻璃瓶，最后，只能听到什么东西掉到了地上，但视线无法分辨。  
不能这样下去了。  
光滞涩的思维勉强的运转着，最终视线落到了一片模糊之中难得能够分辨位置的那一件东西上。  
大剑的好处就是，在这种情况下也能顺利找到。  
光的腿已经软的没有力气，几乎是贴着墙蹭到了大剑的边上。裤管已经被下体分泌出的粘液打湿粘在腿上，空气里也全是甜腻腻的信息素的味道。  
虚软的手握住了剑柄，但是却无法像往常一样举起来，光咬了咬牙，一狠心把手臂伸向剑刃试图用割破皮肤的疼痛找回一点清醒。  
然而，意料之中的疼痛却未到来，反而是手臂被什么人握住，无法动弹的同时被omega的本能带出几分情色的意味。  
光茫然的看向了拉住他的手的人，明明记得有关好门窗，那么在这里的，又会是谁？  
凝固的黄金与琥珀映入了蓝水晶，以至于光在一瞬间甚至被吓得呆滞——那明明应当死去的人，为何现在却就这么站在面前。难道说自己的脑子已经不清醒到幻觉都能带来触觉了吗。  
“为，为什么……你会在这里？”反复闭眼再挣开确认了一切不是幻觉之后，光说的话都有些结巴，毕竟眼前的画面太过奇幻。死者复生，哪怕对方生前曾经也被称之为冥王，那也是一件难以想象的事情。  
“看来我确实是一个不怎么受欢迎的人，不过这不是重点。”从地狱归来的高大男人一把把光拉到了怀里，在一个极近的距离里对无法反抗的中原男性发出了质问。  
“重要的是，你这个废物是脑子烧糊涂了吗？你那脏兮兮的不知道用了多久的破剑制造出来的伤口有多危险你不知道吗？还是说你想早点来冥界做客？白白破坏我们万年来的计划之后自己什么都不做就下来养老？”一连好几个问题，也都是责备的话，但是男人却看到了光突然开始莫名其妙的傻笑。  
“那什么……谢谢你的关心。”光笑起来让男人更加不爽了，这种时候还笑怕不是真的没心没肺。  
更何况笑的也很难看，一看就是勉强憋出来的。嗅了嗅空气中弥漫的甜腻味道，男人的脸色更难看了。  
“我可没那个意思，你别自作聪明，不过是个残次品……”  
男人的话说了一半就卡住说不出后半句了，因为光一下子抱住了他，整个人埋在了他怀里，现在的画面仿佛就是一只树袋熊死死抱着树干。  
男人只听到光埋在他胸口发出的闷闷的声音——  
“对不起……我实在是太高兴了……”  
男人嘴里嘲讽的话都被胸口传来的濡湿的感觉浸没了，他一把把黏在身上的光拉开，果不其然的看到了光红红的眼圈和那熟悉的勉强的假笑。  
“你这废物还真是让人不知道说什么好，见到死去的敌人复活这么高兴么？”语气倒没有一开始那么狠了，但是多少还遗留着几分不满。  
“但，但我已经打败过你一次了……”光现在的状况也支撑不起什么精彩的辩论，仅仅是抒发着自己内心的想法罢了。  
“现在的我们，没有做敌人的理由。”光盯着眼前人的眼睛，明明是坚定的眼神，但是那湛蓝双目里的水雾却让气势矮了几分。“总之，我会想办法救所有的人的，不论是我的朋友，还是你的同胞——”  
“傲慢！”看着光一本正经的说着“傻话”，男人气不过的掐住了拯救世界的英雄的脸颊拉扯道“怎么救所有人？连我们花费了万年都没有想到办法，就凭你吗？”  
“……总会有办法的！相信我！”光的声音有点因为外力走调，不过还是清晰的表达了自己的意思，“总之，你先松开呜……”  
“不可能的。”男人看出了光的力不从心，总算是收敛了一点，但是语气却更加严厉。“只要你们这样的冒牌货还活着，我的同胞就永远不可能活过来，你很明白的吧？擅自不完整的活下去的家伙？”  
“我有想过啊……！”光揉了揉自己的脸颊“我们现在人的灵魂是寄托于以太的，只要能够利用以太复制灵魂的波动的话，就可以——”  
“你是把你们这群无聊的废物作为备份留下来？这种疯狂的计划还真是有你的风格。”或许是这个大胆的踏入“创造人类”范围的计划引起了面前人内心的波动，男人的目光似乎有几分复杂，光平时还能看出来，但是现在的光却一点也读不出来“但是，灵魂可不是那么简单的东西。就比如说，我重要的人，你所拥有的那一部分灵魂所拥有的特质，是不可能备份的。”  
男人说出了残忍的话，却看到光毫无一点反应。  
“那么，就把我的灵魂拿去吧。”光笑着说道“如果最后没有办法，就用我来换你重要的那个人就好了。”  
“这样就好了吧。”光笑的有一些勉强，到不是这个选择有多困难，这个选择如果对大家好，他会毫不犹豫的选择。只是他的身体有些撑不住了，现在必须要把面前的男人赶出去才可以，不然的话……  
“你总是这样。”然而男人却没有一丝半点得到答案后准备离开的样子。  
“觉得自己的牺牲很伟大吗？我们之中所有人都能做出这样的选择！”男人有些歇斯底里的抓住了光的肩膀“你这个丝毫不在乎生命的家伙，又怎么可能拯救所有人的生命！？”  
“事情哪里有你想的这么简单？你恐怕根本没想过吧？同样是以太为什么有些以太可以构成灵魂？更何况，如果真的把人的灵魂备份了一份，那么新备份出的那一份真的还是那个原来的存在吗？你这个计划根本就没深入考虑过，不可能真的拯救所有人！”  
“我……”面对男人的质问光一瞬间有一丝动摇，但是却并没有持续“那么就再想其他的方法，我会尽全力救下所有人。”  
“相信我吧，哈迪斯。”  
看着光认真的模样，哈迪斯切实的感受到了一股一拳打在棉花上的感觉，下意识的松开了光的肩膀，光趁着这个机会连忙踉踉跄跄的逃到了屋子的另一个角落。  
“总之……我肯定会努力的，我现在有很重要的事情要做……”光暗道不妙，只顾着说话忘记找抑制剂了，现在再吃下去也会很不好过了，但是必须要尽快找到，不然麻烦就更大了。  
但是，说出了想说的话，光还是不后悔的。  
对于哈迪斯，这个背负着无数同胞希望的敌人，最初光就一直有一些奇怪的感觉。光一开始归结到了因为他是个无影，但到最后，光才明白真正的原因。  
那不过是，背负着亲人与朋友重担的人的共鸣罢了。  
他们不过是站在对立立场上同一个位置上的人。这样的认知，只能说让光无法控制的感到纠结。但是为了未来，必须继续走下去。  
在最终战之前，还被告知了完整的自己和哈迪斯关系不一般，就更令人心情复杂了。最后光还是选择了现在，“击杀”了那个男人，但是事后却不能做到对过去视而不见。  
所以在那之后，光的心情一直有些复杂。虽然不后悔击败对方拯救自己的亲朋好友，但是怎么说也是破坏了另一个种族的希望，多少还是有些难过的。  
光想了很久，最终还是做出了要想办法救所有人的决定。  
说是圣母心作祟也好，傲慢也好，光只是想拯救更多的人。  
所以，不论如何的难关都要闯过去，区区自己身体的问题绝对不能成为阻碍。  
令人意外的是，光正满地找那个不起眼的小瓶子的时候，随意进出他人房间的男人竟然好心的什么都没说就把瓶子递给了他。光连忙道谢然后连水都没找迫切的直接把药片吞了下去。  
总算是吃了药，光心情也稍微放松了一点，放松的靠在墙边冷静的时候奇怪的念头又冒了出来。  
“话说，哈迪斯你现在的身体是beta吗？真是令人羡慕啊。”光是真的羡慕，beta的话不但不像他那样会有麻烦的发情期，鼻子还不用遭受各式各样奇怪味道的摧残。在光的意识里简直是太好了。  
“错了，我是alpha。”哈迪斯靠在房屋的另一侧，用看智障的眼神看着光说道“加雷马帝国的初代皇帝是alpha，这种事是个有点常识的人就知道吧。”  
“诶？那为什么……”光目瞪口呆，刚才他们还超近距离接触，在这个距离面对一个发情期的omega，对方竟然一点反应都没有，甚至连信息素都没泄露出来，简直太奇怪了。  
哈迪斯的眼神多了几分恨铁不成钢“所以说，我们和你们这样的废物是不一样的，至少我们能够克制本能，而你这样的残次品……”哈迪斯摇了摇头。“已经沦落到只能依靠药物了。”  
“……我竟然无法反驳”光放弃了思考，反正斗嘴他肯定斗不过哈迪斯，干脆就不要斗了。光索性蹭到了床边把头靠在了床垫上休息。  
不想爬到床上去，毕竟只是被自己分泌的粘液弄脏了地板倒还好收拾，要是弄脏了床铺就要麻烦别人了。  
光坐在床边胡思乱想，过去的事情，未来的计划，以及自己的信念到底到了什么程度。  
最终得到了不论如何都会坚持走下去的答案。光这才回过神，发现哈迪斯还在墙角站着没走，一直看着他让他浑身不自在，但是感觉让人回避又有点赶人的意思，光只好偏过头装作看不见。  
尴尬的局面令光不禁在心里祈祷药效发作的更快一些，但是一直到平时应该生效的时间，身体却没有任何消停下来的意思，依然是自顾自的发着热，灼的光头脑晕眩。  
正常情况下，光早该意识到是这一种药物对他失效开始寻找新的方式解决了——一般情况下是把自己撞晕之类的粗糙的方式。但是这一次因为拖延太久，光的脑袋就是一团浆糊，只能埋怨为什么药物还不生效，夹紧双腿摩擦着徒劳的尝试舒缓欲望。  
汗水和体液沾湿了身上的服装，再加上欲望的火热，光无意识的想要蹭掉身上的衣服。但视野中晃动的人影令光意识到房间里还有其他人，连忙克制住了自己的身体，蜷成一团大口呼吸妄图缓解症状。无疑，这是一种痛苦的折磨。  
对于房间里的另一个人来说，这或许也不是什么好的体验。毕竟浓重的omega信息素对于任何一个感觉正常的alpha来说都不是单纯的呛人浓度的香水可比拟的。更何况，面对的那个omega还是一个在他心目中有着说不清地位的家伙。  
不断否认着对方，又不得不承认心神确实动摇了。  
虽然面前的只是一块碎片，但是却是万年来所见过的最完整，最像过去的那个人的碎片。更何况，这块特殊的碎片还有着不依靠灵灾整合也能自己修复的特点。总会让人难以克制的妄想他复原的一天。  
而且越是接触，那灵魂里的光芒就越是显眼，也越是让人气愤。  
当然会愤怒，甚至每当眼前出现这永远不可能忘记的灵魂的时候，心中都在嘶吼，为什么，为什么偏偏是“你”成为了前进路上的阻碍。  
但是如今，这样的纠结也没有意义了。作为失败者，本来应当随着那几万年的历史一同沉没在海底。但是这一切却又被面前这个胜利了的家伙挖了出来。仿佛那家伙身上多么重的担子都能承担似的。  
而现在，这个大张旗鼓的胜利者，正蜷缩在墙角挣扎着，脆弱的仿佛随时可以摧毁。  
“真是，让人看不下去了啊。”哈迪斯脸色不太好，但还是走到了光的身边。  
“清醒点，你打算就这么硬抗了吗？”哈迪斯强硬的抬着光的下巴强迫他抬头看着自己的眼睛“你知道这没有用的。”  
omega的发情期正常情况下要持续三天，硬撑的话花费的时间还要更长，所以想要一个人抗住基本是不可能的。更何况光这样常年使用药物压制本能的人，如今爆发了只会更加汹涌。  
“！……不要，过来……没，问题的，只要等到结束……”被男人触碰到的肌肤异常的传达了陌生的刺激，已经丧失大部分力气的身体如今却猛然像触电一样向后逃去。  
哈迪斯没有意识到在光后退的一刻自己的脸色变难看了，带着一脸能吓哭小孩子的表情直接的把光从地上提了起来。  
“你打算把时间这么浪费，我可没耐心等。你不是大言不惭的还说要救我的友人吗？哪里有时间等你慢慢扛过去？”哈迪斯说着，把光轻松的丢到了床上，近乎于冷漠的解开了光的衣裤。“你这家伙打算拖下去，那就只好我来帮你快速解决了。”  
“有alpha帮助你的话，能节省不少时间，不是吗，英雄大人？”  
光注视着眼前模糊不清的身影，挣扎了一下，最终还是放松了下来。  
“……那就，拜托你了。”  
已经没有思考的余地，光觉得自己大概是被没有一点感知的“击杀”了过去友人的莫名其妙的负罪感支配了才会这样听从对方过分的要求。  
一如既往地，光迟钝的没有注意到自己答应时其实心里并没有不愿意。  
……  
光的状态确实是已经不太好了，下体完全的被体液打湿了，水光淋漓的散发着淫糜的气息。哈迪斯滑到光两腿之间的手轻轻一按，手指便轻松的挤进了那已经汁水泛滥的小穴。  
或许可以说是久旱逢甘霖，常年用药物抑制本能的omega那穴里面的软肉湿滑而又炽热，几乎是迫不及待的绞上了入侵的手指，邀请着入侵者进到更深的地方。  
哈迪斯并没有摘下手套，后果就是手套完全被浸湿，贴在男人的手掌上出现了许多条凸起的棱，刮过光内壁的时候更体现了布料的粗糙。  
光被粗糙的纤维刮得有点难受，但是同时黏糊糊的快感又糊住了他的七窍，看不清，听不清，说不出话，甚至连呼吸都困难，光不知所措的咬住了下唇，别过头闭上眼睛想要忽视这一切。  
入侵的手指动作并不粗暴，反而是非常耐心的开拓着里面的空间，但对于早已饥渴难耐的发情小穴来说，布料棱角偶尔磨蹭过软肉的触感却让光空落落的更加难受了。  
手指每一次进出转动，弯曲指节撑开绞紧的穴肉，都会带出一股股黏腻晶亮的水液，仿佛是扒开一颗熟烂的蜜桃，大量汁水顺着手掌流下。  
“你……你有完没完……”这样慢悠悠的玩弄很快的粉碎了光的意志。光抓住了哈迪斯的衣角，几乎是咬牙切齿的催促道。“快点……”  
被那双噙满泪水的湛蓝朦胧双眼注视的话，没有人能说出拒绝的话，即使是被强装凶恶的警告也是一样。哈迪斯只是稍微的迟疑了一下，便抽出了手指，摘掉了湿乎乎的手套，抓住了光拥有完美肌肉线条的大腿抬了起来。  
“那这可是你邀请我的啊，英雄大人。”前任无影装作没有存故意玩弄光身体念头，一副“既然你求我了我不得不答应”的样子把下体涨大的玩意捅进了光的身体。  
坚硬又炽热的棍子一寸寸捅进了光的身体，仿佛是一支红热的长枪，带着可怕的热度撑开狭小的窄径。  
被填满的瞬间，光甚至有种要被撑破的错觉。哈迪斯临时的躯体--看样子应该是索鲁斯复制人中的一具，所拥有的加雷安人的生殖器向来是和艾欧泽亚人口径对不上的。如今就这样整根没入，哪怕是发情的身体也有些吃不消。  
不知如何是好的手指抓住了身上人厚实的外衣，把熨烫整齐的外套抓出了一从乱七八糟的褶皱，甚至扯掉了一颗镶金的纽扣。哈迪斯见状挑了挑眉，拉开了那双乱动的手，轻易地把它们压在了光的头顶。  
“啧，这可是定制的礼服。”男人说着一些无所谓的话，说到底是想要逗弄意识不太清楚的光。“我还挺喜欢的，被你弄坏了很麻烦啊。”  
“额，对……对不起……”光想都没想就道歉了，事实上，发现自己拽掉了哈迪斯一颗扣子之后光也挺尴尬的“总之，我会赔偿的……”  
“跟一本正经的大英雄说话真没意思。”哈迪斯摇了摇头，“不过还好比你过去嬉皮笑脸糊弄过去的反应可爱一点。”话是这么说，但是不难听出哈迪斯的失望。  
光不知道怎么回应。直白的说，面对和曾经敌人的奇妙关系，他也是一片混乱。  
好在，哈迪斯也并没有想要得到回应的样子。看到光因为这件事转移了注意力分散初次被进入的疼痛之后，男人就挺动起了强健的腰，在光的身体里运动起来。  
庞然大物一次次撑开软嫩的穴肉，碾平每一寸褶皱，汁水随着进出飞溅而出，鲜红的软肉紧紧的吮吸在肉棒上，在抽出时带来极大的阻力的同时再进入的时候蠕动着讨好入侵者。初学就天赋异禀的穴咬的前无影头上也不禁出了几粒汗珠。  
与之相对的，光几乎是痛苦的抓紧了床单。疼痛，快感，混合着内心异样的感受，几乎让光喘不过气来。他闭上眼睛大口呼吸，却又被顶弄打断，不得不睁开眼睛。  
光讨厌omega的身体。恐怖的快感袭击着大脑，下体明明像是要被涨破，却依然渴求着更凶狠的进出。……如此淫贱，光几乎难以直面自己的身体。  
泛滥的水液被撞击混入空气，出现了泛白的泡沫，这无疑只是让气氛更加淫靡。骤雨一般的侵略让光想开口制止，想让在身体里的性器慢一点，但是话语却和悲鸣呻吟一同被卡在喉咙里，只剩下微弱的气音。  
不只是交合的地方，哈迪斯坏心的用手在光腰侧摩挲，肌肤接触的地方传出火热的触感，几乎让人烫伤。诡异的像是电流一样的刺激流向下体，引得那穴里的水更加泛滥了。  
“你的弱点还真是奇怪啊，英雄大人。”哈迪斯感受到包裹着他性器的软肉猛的缩紧，一大泡水浇在柱体上面，顺着连接的地方流下去，糟蹋着原本就湿乎乎的床单。  
依稀记得那个人身上似乎也有地方很奇怪的敏感点，但是到底是哪里哈迪斯却已经记不清了。  
一万两千年的等候，记忆已经连那个人的面孔都风化了，剩下的只有一些零碎的虚影。唯一支持下来的，只有对那闪耀灵魂黏着的执念。  
但是，靠着那些记忆的碎片比较的话，光和记忆中的那个人，完全是过分相同的不同存在。以至于，哈迪斯甚至产生过自己身下就是那个人的错觉。  
但每这样想，细微的“不一样”的违和感又要提醒他。  
他们到底是不一样，面前的只是一个像秋日露水一样短暂的存在。若是沉浸于此，在这蜉蝣一般的生命在自己手里消失后，只会在无尽寿命之中迎来不断的懊悔。  
但是——哈迪斯想起来那一直和第一次见面时一样的朦胧的蓝眼——那似乎能包容一切的颜色，几乎要让他溺毙。无影也是有感情的人，也因此，在一万两千年的孤独后，他无法控制自己再次沉沦于那天空的蓝色和灵魂深处温暖的光芒。  
多么可怕啊，这个人甚至让他万年的执念在一瞬间产生了动摇。哈迪斯的手指抚过光的咽喉，光却只是颤抖了一下没有制止。这番对认定不是敌人的人毫不设防的姿态，简直是——  
太蠢了。  
哈迪斯把注意力掰回到了现在在做的事情上。无意间他似乎做的很粗暴，掐着身下人的胯骨就往自己身下按。光的皮肤上都被按出了青紫的指印，本来就敏感的omega承受不住这样狂风般的性爱，眼神都已经有些涣散了。  
难得的，哈迪斯放缓了自己的动作，好让身下的人能够找回意识。  
蒙蔽头脑的快感终于退让了一些，光总算是艰难的恢复了理智，第一反应是想要给哈迪斯一拳。但只是一会，光就放弃了，毕竟这事他也同意了，更重要的是，他也没有多余的力气。所以光只是紧了紧抓住哈迪斯外套的手指，略微表示抗议。  
当然，这让裁剪合体的衣服上出现了更多熨不平的褶皱，不过不论是光还是哈迪斯都没再在意了。毕竟这是一个已经用过的无聊话题，更何况大英雄的身体比想象的还要惊人，溢出的水液早就把两个人的下体都打湿了，现在揪着这些褶皱说话总有些重点偏离的感觉。  
刚才光几乎完全失去了理智，被身下快速又用力的顶弄搞到满眼一闪一闪的星星，就是看不清眼前的画面。听觉似乎也不太好使，只能听到自己急促的呼吸和下体被无限放大的水声。  
现在稍微恢复意识，光看到到自己的阴茎半硬着，前端不断的吐出清液，不上不下的让人难受的紧，更何况哈迪斯还放慢了动作，就更让人感觉到不满足了。光想要抚慰它，好能够在这堆积的快感下达到顶点。但是双手却被制约着，纵使脑袋被情欲烧的糊成一团也没有解决的办法。  
光难耐的扭动身躯，蹭的身下的床单越发狼藉。然而就在这一刻，光的身体仿佛被亚历山大静止了时间僵在那里，身体紧绷着连带着后穴剧烈的收紧，喉咙发出病患一般抽气的声音，眼睛不受控制的向上翻去。  
那感觉太过了，猛然的正中靶心，被刺激的腺体传导出剧烈的电流流遍全身，恐怖的快感令那苍蓝的双眼瞳孔瞬间紧缩又涣散，一时间无法再恢复焦距。  
然而进出的肉棒没有止息。哈迪斯被夹紧之后毫不犹豫的增加了几分力气克服增强的阻力。再一次用力的钉在了那个点上。  
光的视线一瞬间仿佛又回到了被光之力塞满的时候，耀眼的白光阻碍着视线，连人影都是模糊的。然而这并不重要，毕竟视觉已经没有区块处理了，剧烈的快感信息让大脑的运行超过负载，已经进入了罢工状态。  
光的头颅不住地后仰，脖颈拉出了优美的线条，对着曾经的敌人露出了脆弱的喉结。也把胸口送到了对方手边。  
顺其自然的，哈迪斯捏上了光胸口挺立的豆子。同时咬上了那颤抖的喉结。  
快感裹挟着恐惧冲入光的脑海，令光不禁把原本就紧窄的后穴夹得更紧，加的哈迪斯都浑身一颤差点缴械。  
反应过来的前无影松开了按着光的手，就着连接的状态卡住光的腰一用力把光直接翻了过来，一掌拍在了光翘起的屁股上。  
“夹得真紧，你还挺享受的啊。”哈迪斯的语气有些不明不白，像是熟悉的嘲讽，但似乎又不是只在嘲笑光。  
但光却无心关注这个。那浑圆的臀瓣被拍击出了红色的印子，软肉被打出一道肉浪，也让光惊叫着下意识夹紧自己的腿。当然，再次被此刻正进入他的人掰开了。  
“别这么饥渴，咬的这么紧……我没要拔出去。”哈迪斯借助自己比光之战士高了半个头还多的身高罩住了光的身体，在光耳边慢条斯理的说道“我等了一万两千年。光是这些可还不够支付啊。”  
从背后被进入令光感到了更加的不安，事实上，这件事从头到尾光就没感觉到安心过——双方经验差距太大，而且自己还处于弱势的一方。现在连对方模糊的身影都看不见了，就更加剧了不安。  
只能感受到坚硬的肉棒在体内进出，撑开粘膜带来巨大的快感，偶尔撞到那隐秘的腺体上，恐怖的刺激甚至让光的腿都抖到支撑不起来，只能靠身后的人提着腰才能勉强稳住。  
“撑好。难道英雄大人只有这种程度吗？？”哈迪斯坏心的松开了固定着光的腰的手，手掌一前一后滑到了光的胸口和下身，几乎是同时的发起了攻击。  
相比居住在恶劣环境的加雷马人，一对比之下，原本健美的艾欧泽亚人的身体显得精致了很多，不论是乳头还是性器都显得更加可爱，刚好可以用一只手掌包裹。这也方便了哈迪斯一只手玩弄光的阴茎，手指摩擦不断露出清液的马眼，偶尔的用力按压，用熟练的技巧逼迫着光服软。同时左手还揉捻着光凸起的乳头，时不时地轻掐拉扯，牵动着密布的神经。但身后的冲击并没有减弱。布满青筋的肉棒一下下凿到底，凸起的筋落刮过内壁的褶皱，把水液咕啾咕啾的挤出来。  
光哪里见过这种阵仗，来自三个方向的攻击不出一会就让他陷入了绝望的高潮。但铃口却被哈迪斯的手指堵住不能发泄，想要拿开那作恶的手，浑身却因为情欲没有足够的力量。  
“放开……!”光眼睛发红，脸上尽是欢愉的泪水，一张开嘴唾液就拉成了一道淫靡的银丝。只能狼狈并且毫无威慑力的冲着哈迪斯低吼，理所应当的，被哈迪斯用手指堵住了呱噪的嘴巴。  
侵入口腔的手指搅动着柔软的舌头也发出水声，溢出的涎水顺着嘴角滑到下颚。被侵占了口腔，只能用鼻子呼吸让光感觉到了缺氧，一时间有些迷糊的感觉自己的嘴巴也变成了一处淫穴。  
被充实和撞击带来的刺激让光的眼前发黑，后穴难以抑制的痉挛着，却触发了绞紧肉棒让触感更加鲜明的恶性循环。  
然而这个时候，哈迪斯又一次重击到了那敏感的软肉之上。  
巨大的刺激让光的两眼上翻，被堵住的嘴巴里溢出了沉闷的呜咽，后穴痉挛着绞紧，在连接处喷出了一大股半透明的黏滑水液。  
然而，哈迪斯仍然没有停下来，逆着水流猛的顶进了光体内隐秘的入口，涨大的龟头挤刚一挤进那潮热的腔体就收到了热烈的欢迎，细密的褶皱一层层的包裹上去，仿佛一张熟于此道的小口正奋力的吮吸。哈迪斯眉头一挑，腰一挺猛的撞上了光深藏的花心，像是教训那不知廉耻的腔道。  
这对于光来说，无疑，更接近痛苦。隐秘甬道传来的快感让他无法从高潮的快感中落下，而前端的阻碍更是让这份快感郁结在小腹之中。  
剧烈抽插的肉刃不断的撑开光紧窄的腔体，巨大的快感让光意识恍惚，哪怕是已经没有手堵住他的嘴也想不起来抗议。拯救世界的英雄此刻被欲望与快感折磨的脸上满是泪水，完全看不出曾经坚毅的模样，只让人的施虐欲更加提高。  
“清醒一点，难道这就是你的极限了吗？”哈迪斯凑在光耳边低语。热气吹进耳朵刺激的光猛的一颤，但也因此找回了理智。光张了张嘴，那些请求哈迪斯慢一点的话最终还是因为自尊心没能说出口。  
这个时候，光还抱着只是像是面对讨伐怪物那样的困难这样的态度，再一次激励自己不能放弃。  
于是，光这么回答了。  
“才没有……不要小看我啊。”  
这种意味着让对方怎么做都可以的话理所应当的像是火上浇油一般。哈迪斯也像是想通了什么不再纠结，专心的投入进了这场临时起意的肉体交流。  
“你还真是蠢得和你的灵魂般配。既然如此，我也不保留了。”哈迪斯终于把光转回了正面朝上的样子，注视着那双被水雾覆盖的大海一样的双眼，吻上了光常年奔波有些起皮的嘴唇。  
与嘴唇的粗糙不同，那口腔里稚嫩到有些笨拙的舌头却柔软无比，被入侵的经验者毫不费力的玩弄着。光感到在唇舌交缠间，那入侵的东西不但裹挟着自己的舌头，还扫过了舌下，上颚，乃至口腔内的每一部分。  
这样的亲吻光从未体验过，或者说，他从未有过亲吻的经验，也从未想过哈迪斯会亲他。从未有过的体验混合着轻微的窒息感，再加上身下被仿佛不会停止的巨物顶弄，这一切都让光的脑袋一片混乱。  
但是，感觉并不坏。  
光出神的，搂上了哈迪斯的脖子，青涩的加深了这一吻。  
“……”光的反应让人有些惊讶，以至于男人甚至停下了身下的动作。但哈迪斯不得不承认，被这样回应是有些惊喜的。  
于是，经验丰富的男人用了更加强硬掠夺的态度，回馈了不自量力的新手。  
纠缠火热的吻，结合下身每一次都到腔道尽头的子宫口的撞击，哈迪斯的攻击令光瞬间乱了阵脚，只能紧紧抓住身上人的背，用讨伐了无数蛮神的强大力量在身上的人背上留下几道红色的抓痕。  
当光快要窒息的时候，哈迪斯终于放过了光笨拙的舌头，转而舔弄起了光的耳垂。  
突然增加的诡异快感像是引起雪崩的最后一片雪花，让光不再受抑制的前端终于达到了高潮，阴茎抖动着射出了一股股白浊，后面也痉挛着绞紧顶溢出一大股水流。  
与此同时，哈迪斯的牙齿顶在了光颈后的腺体，刺破了表层的皮肤，多个念头对冲之后，最终还是没有把这具索鲁斯人造人的信息素注入进去。只是下身在光痉挛的生殖腔里又抽插了几下后抽出来射在了同样绞紧的肠道里。  
并没有标记，所以也没有过多的刺激，好歹是让光保持住了意识。但仅仅是如此，初尝禁果的光也几乎是耗尽力量了，然而当光大口喘着气时，却发现哈迪斯云淡风轻的拉了拉衣领，宣告意义的说道。  
“不要掉以轻心啊大英雄，距离结束可还差的远啊。”  
“……”并没有顾虑把初夜献给前敌人的阿光，现在终于开始担心自己的屁股了。  
……  
不出意料的，当晚光就被干昏过去了，直到再一次醒来之后浑身都疼的像是要散架了，当然，屁股是最疼的，而且一摩擦还有奇怪的感觉，光怀疑那里应该是肿了。  
与此相反令人诧异的是，罪魁祸首竟然没有像以前那样突然消失，而是在光醒来的时候就在光的视线里。  
准确的说，那个人正靠着墙角盯着他。  
“醒了？居然才第一天晚上就昏过去了。要是普通情况你那持续三天的发情期我真想不到你能怎么扛过去。”  
“……明明是你太激烈了。”光妄想依靠反驳来维持自己的尊严。但是很快又发现了更重要的事“等等，你说一天，那我现在岂不是！？”一想到发情期可能还没过去，光就绝望的要命。  
“别乱想了，我已经给你打过抑制剂了，帝国研究室新的产品，比你那些乱七八糟的药可靠多了。”哈迪斯摇了摇头，依然是用那副看傻子的目光注视着光。  
“……这样啊，谢谢了”光有些不好意思的笑了笑“还麻烦你跑去拿药”光想了想，好歹是没有把心里想的“你死了一次之后反而变得好相处了不少”说出来  
然而哈迪斯说的话却令光瞬间傻了。  
“放心吧，英雄大人，我还没那么看中你，只不过是正好身上带着而已。毕竟有过把omega信息素作为范围武器的先例，自然有几手准备。”  
“你之前有药为什么不早用啊？？”光都快被整蒙了，为什么这个前无影在有药的情况下还要上他。搞得他现在浑身都难受的要命。  
“这就说来话长了，凭你的脑子的话估计难以理解，你就当我是个馋你身子的混蛋吧。”哈迪斯耸了耸肩，好像是蛮不在乎的样子，却被光非常认真的注视着回复了。  
“不对，你不是这样的人，如果你只是对我的身体感兴趣的话，完全可以标记我，反正你只要一消失我就找不到你了，但是你没有。”  
“还真是天真，那就随便你怎么想吧，英雄大人。”哈迪斯摆摆手，像是要扇走傻气一样。“好了，既然已经没事了我也就不奉陪了，再见了大英雄。”  
“等一下！”光连忙制止了要离开的前无影。“那个，做都做了，我们现在关系也算是亲密了吧……”  
“既然这样，你不如留下来，和我一起努力救下你想救的人怎么样！”光说这话的时候非常认真，整张脸都十分严肃，要不是泛红的耳尖还真看不出他们刚刚发生了关系。  
“……留下来和你们这群残次品一起是不可能的。”哈迪斯打了个响指，漆黑的传送入口出现在他面前。  
“……不过，我心情好的话也不是不可以偶尔帮帮你们。”说完这句话，男人便走进入口消失了。仿佛真的是爽完就走的渣男一样。  
被自己脑补的乱七八糟的东西惊悚出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，光最终不禁笑了笑。  
总的来说，至少没白被折腾一晚上。光摇了摇头，穿上了莫古力拖鞋准备起来洗漱。  
——然后在疼痛的腰的抗议下不得不扶住了墙。


End file.
